


Watermelon X Honey

by Mekilicious (LucyMorningstar257)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Higurashi Kagome, F/M, Romantic Comedy, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyMorningstar257/pseuds/Mekilicious
Summary: Transferred into a new school, tomboy delinquent Kagome finally meets her match with the ice-cold, no-nonsense student chairman. Will she ever fulfil her dreams of being the school's gang leader? AU. Contains SessKag, slight KougaKag





	1. Newcomer, New Arrangements

INUYASHA Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan • Yomiuri TV • Sunrise 2000

**A/N: Welcome to my new high school romcom, Watermelon x Honey! Please enjoy and do review! =)**

**Some notes to take care of:**

**_-gyaru_ : Japanese transliteration of the English word gal, refers to the fashion stereotype of super tanned Japanese girls sporting dyed hair and contact lenses**

**_-hummie_ : derogatory slang of "human", in this AU**

**_-tsundere_ : alternating between 'hot' and 'cold' personalities**

**_-yandere_ : love-struck, potentially destructive**

**-Ginta's bad grammar is intentional.**

**-¥50000 approx. USD$450**

**Chapter 1: Newcomer, New Arrangements**

Guidance Counsellor Miroku, or "GC" as the students called him, was a young man in his late twenties, who had served in Fubuki High for four years and counting. Behind his easy-going and unassuming smile, held a sage-like soul wise beyond his years, that dispensed advice for troubled students from time to time. On a side note, he looked like the Japanese version of Tom Cruise, which was the prime reason Principal Naraku had recruited him.

"For the past few days Principal Naraku and I have been hashing things out and we've thought of a good way to deal with your punishment," GC Miroku was saying that day in the principal's office. "Kouga is already serving his 2-week suspension starting today, and you would have gotten the same fate as him, if we hadn't reflected on your outstanding conduct. Student chairman or not, you do realise you're not exactly immune to the consequences, when you stage and take part in an epic school brawl?"

Sesshoumaru Anzai, or better known as Chairman with his peers, and Sub-Zero Prince to his fan club, continued to stand ramrod-straight, chin up, sharp eyes staring ahead at nothing in particular. It didn't matter if he was being scolded. He had always acted in a careful and calculated manner, including his decision to partake in that one-to-one fight with Kouga at the parade square, while the rest of the school watched and placed bets. Kouga had succumbed under Sesshoumaru's throwing technique  _Ippon Seoinage_  (One-Arm Shoulder Throw)—his black belt in Judo finally put to good use. His sun-lit eyes glinted from the memory, and his chin raised even higher. I live with no regrets!

GC Miroku gave a smile that concealed his thoughts. Sesshoumaru was one of the rarer students whose inner workings were a mystery—his head seemed to have been casted in stone, impenetrable. He turned to the principal sitting behind his desk. "Well then, should I deliver to him what we've discussed, or should you do the favour, Principal Naraku?"

Principal Naraku abruptly looked up from his mobile phone. He had been immersed in the world of 'Legend Conqueror' and was in the middle of unleashing a locust plague on enemy territory. He stuffed his phone in his pocket with a scowl, then pulled out a drawer, from which he retrieved a case file.

"We have a new student coming in on the second of May," he declared. "That's in two weeks,  _Mr Chairman_. If it were solely to me I would have definitely sent your ass up for suspension, but, as our guidance counsellor has pointed out, your impeccable school performance has managed to save you." Principal Naraku didn't bother to put a PR smile like he usually did when he spoke—the truth was the sight of the boy was pissing him off. Apparently he had bet ¥50000 on Kouga to win the fight. Who knew geekface here had moves like Bruce Lee?

"Anyway the student transferring here is no ordinary kid," he continued as he opened the case file. He licked his finger and thumbed through the data. "Expelled from previous school due to recurring cases of misconduct, and acts of defiance. That's all they indicated here? The previous school must be trying hard to paint a pretty picture. Anyway. This sounds like a typical case. These kids aren't that hard to figure out; they're all simply lacking of mom and pop's affection. So, what we intend to do is, have this attention-deficit lil one under your watch. All you need to do is give round-the-clock care and attention. I don't care what you do, just make sure the kid stays on a leash. No funny business, okay?"

GC Miroku cleared his throat gently. "Let me explain further in case you don't get it. Basically we'll have this student report to you before and after school. And also, you will need to clock in at least 500 hours of supervision, so that is around 3 months almost. All within school hours of course. You will need a teacher's signature for every period spent as evidence."

A pinched expression settled on Sesshoumaru's face. His fist slowly gripped. "This… It sounds like community service, doesn't it?"

Principal Naraku smirked and folded his hands. "It's not  _like_ , it  _is_. For the sake of the school's community of course. Obviously I didn't intend to make things easy for you." He bellowed a hearty, raucous laugh as if he had made a good joke. "Well then, do you have any questions?"

"What if he acts up beyond my control?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"This new student is now your responsibility, Sesshoumaru, so if anything goes wrong, you will be held accountable. This is the punishment we have set out for you," GC Miroku said. "Take care of this person, Chairman, like you would take care of yourself."

Sesshoumaru articulated the GC's words, rolling them over and over in his head like a rock. How was he supposed to take care of someone like himself, when that person could possibly be worlds apart from him? And a delinquent too?

_Two weeks later_

It was approximately 10AM when the tranquil neighbourhood of Saraba-cho was rudely shaken with the piercing cries of a young lady who had just awakened from sleep.

"Erm, boss, not tryna hustle you or anything but the Ayame girl has been staring at us ever since we came here," said Hakkaku.

"Not starin' at us, she only got eyes for our boss!" Ginta replied. "Ah damn, she comin'! And she holdin' somethin behind her back—Hakkaku I think she gonna do it, man!"

Kouga lit his cigarette and crashed his back against the fence. He took a deep drag before expelling it quickly in a big burst of smoke. "Whatcha guys yelling on about?" he said at last. The wolf- _youkai_  boy and his inseparable two lackeys were having their usual smoking break at the school's back fence, 10.30AM sharp every single day and always at the same spot. It was a silent rule they made up in the group—a rambunctious trio nobody dared to interfere with, except for the pain-in-the-ass Chairman Anzai.

He threw a careless glance at the redhead walking up towards them.

"Erm, K-Kouga-kun, can I speak to you for a minute?" Ayame murmured, shy, unable to meet his dark, cobalt eyes.

He snorted. "If you wanna speak with me, you'd be speaking to Ginta and Hakkaku as well," he said without looking at her.

"One for all, all for one!" Hakkaku backed.

"Naw, boss, for this I think it good we scram," Ginta mumbled, although their boss remained adamant.

Ayame's pale skin was flushed. She was a startling beauty with glassy-green eyes who bore a similar wolf lineage as Kouga. Something about his impertinent smirk, his slouching back and hands hidden in his pockets, as he made his rounds "guarding" the school while his two lackeys trailed behind him, had made her glassy eyes glassier, and her knees buckle.

"O-okay then. If you say so. I-I just wanted to give you this!" She quickly fished him a white perfumed envelope.

"Ginta, take it," he ordered, as he continued blowing smoke-rows in the air. Ginta did so reluctantly.

The girl ran back to her class. Hakkaku snatched the letter from Ginta, and they both scrambled to read it.

"Damn! Girls' handwriting are so cursive beyond reason! What is she, a doctor?" Hakkaku groaned.

Kouga flicked his dying stick to the ground and extinguished it with his shoe. Setting his sight on the clear morning sky, he folded his hands tightly and sighed. Why was it that all the girls in his school were of a particular kind? He didn't know what was wrong with them, but none of them had any qualities that attracted him. He pulled out a new cigarette stick. Ah what the hell was he talking about—he didn't even know what he was looking for.

Suddenly a high-pitched yelp appeared from the sky. The three of them witnessed in shock as a small human figure flew over the school wall in a spectacular arch, almost in slow-motion. It landed swiftly on its feet within the school grounds, unscathed and undeterred. Without a word the person scampered off into the school building in a blur, and the only thing that registered in Ginta and Hakkaku's heads was a red jacket.

It was more than a red jacket to Kouga. It was a girl. He had clearly seen her white panties underneath her school skirt when she made that jump.

His breath wavered. His cigarette stick slipped off his lips. Woah, what's up with that chick? he wondered.

And thus begins our story, a dizzying whirlwind of a high-school romance, as our protagonist finally makes her appearance, albeit a bit later than she should—

"Excuse me, mister!" The girl with the red jacket called out to the janitor, who was mopping the floor and narrating to himself. "I'm supposed to be at the principal's office, but I'm late as hell! Do you know which way is it?"

The janitor croaked. He was a hunched old man, his skin tinged with a greenish pallor, and he owned a pair of watery eyes that bulged a bit too much for anyone's comfort. These same eyes had seen everything that occurred with the school premises from the peculiar, to the downright questionable. 'JAKEN' spelled his employee badge. He pointed to her the direction, and the girl's legs took heel before she hollered a thanks.

"You?! You are Kagome Higurashi?" sputtered Principal Naraku, as he slammed his desk in disbelief. "That's impossible, I expected a  _gyaru_  at least, with dyed blonde hair, no eyebrows, and exceedingly tall! Wears a surgical mask over her face because of her halitosis." His eyes darted from the case file then back to the unassuming girl in her chair. Her previous school had not provided a photo, so he had let his imagination run wild a bit. And here she was. And what was she? He didn't know how to describe her—a typical Japanese teenage girl. Indigenous human, very likely. A plain hummie. He could easily lose her in a crowd. It also looked like she had skipped combing her hair that morning. The only thing that probably stood out was the oversized, worn-out fleece jacket she was wearing.

Kagome squinted, peevish. "You must fantasize a lot, old man."

"Principal Naraku!" he corrected her. "You better goddamn be on time tomorrow, kid—3 hours late for school on your first day. Well, well. You've certainly sealed my first impression of you, like candle wax on an envelope."

' _Tardy_ ,' he wrote on the case file. ' _Called me old man. Potential motormouth.'_

"Whatever," Kagome said, turning to look anywhere else but him. The room smelled of salted peanuts, and she hated peanuts. The principal frowned at her wordlessly, and wrote a bit more. ' _Tsundere? Yandere? Update as required._ '

Principal Naraku emerged from his seat and peered out through the venetian blinds over his office window. "I would like you to meet the guidance counsellor, but he's in a meeting right now. So I will speak in his stead. Let me be blunt—you were accepted here because Fubuki has a very high success rate for rehabilitating punks like you. We've seen all kinds of students here, so don't try to pull a fast one. Whatever you're thinking, I've been there. In fact I've done worse than you. I've died and I was inches from the light, and in that light I've seen some crazy things. But I managed to come back in one piece. Don't believe me? It's okay. I can show you hell anytime you're interested. My motto is very simple: Don't like here, you're very welcome to leave."

He pulled the blinds shut abruptly, cutting off the sunlight into the room. Principal Naraku uttered these lines every time there was a new kid, and at the end of it he would shut the blinds—he believed it gave himself an edge. "Why don't you skip off to class now, missy? Your homeroom teacher is waiting for you. The guidance counsellor will see you when he's free."

Kagome rolled her eyes. The old man sure talked too much. And he had these long hairy fingers—like a spider. Yucks! She cringed inwardly and stood up, and picked her bag beside her chair. Maybe he has spider blood in him. That's totally gross.

 _Yandere_ , Principal Naraku told himself as he leaned back in his chair. He was going to bet with GC Miroku she was a  _yandere_ , and she better well be one.

_Wait for the next chapter!_


	2. First Day, First Fight

**_Abuurage_ ** **: thin deep-fried tofu. Legends say it's the favourite snack of fox demons**

**_Katsu-don_ ** **: Breaded deep-fried pork cutlets and onion are simmered and binding by beaten egg, then topped on rice (source: wikipedia)**

**First Day, First Fight**

"Kagome Higurashi, is it?" said her homeroom teacher, squinting over her particulars on a slip of paper. "Kagome, like that song? What an interesting name. Interesting, yes quite… Although I would never name my own child Kagome, but there's no need to worry about that now..."

Totosai-sensei mumbled on and on. He seemed to be endlessly chewing something in his mouth, and his lips wrinkled and puckered up like an elephant's behind. He peered at Kagome from behind his glasses with silent, appraising eyes.

"Well, that's that," he said. "You've already introduced yourself to the whole class. Is there something you'd like to share about yourself, Kagome?"

Kagome scanned before the entire classroom. Forty pairs of eyes were looking back at her. Some were quiet, some mumbling things to their friends. She tried to imagine they were all inanimate objects to her, or insects. A class of twitching grasshoppers, maybe. She laughed at the image, and it caused a sudden restless stir among the students. Totosai-sensei quickly directed her to sit at an empty table at the back of the class, and told her that lunch was going to start soon. Lunch? It dawned on Kagome that amidst the rushed preparation for school this morning, it had completely slipped off her mind. She had packed nothing for herself to eat later that day.

Sesshoumaru stilled as Kagome walked past his table. So  _she_  was the new student GC Miroku and Principal Naraku had anticipated? He gripped the edge of his table, hard. No one told him it was a girl. And what was that weird laugh when the teacher told her to share something about herself?

He exhaled slowly. He had a bad feeling about this.

By the window beside Kagome, sat a boy. He had a comparably smaller build than his other peers, and he wore his hair in tousled sable-brown waves. The corner of his lips was slightly crooked, as if he was always smiling, although he really wasn't at times. He saw Sesshoumaru's peculiar reaction when the new girl passed his table. He looked almost angry. The boy shrugged. The chairman was always a weirdo.

The lunch bell rang. Everyone started whipping out their bento boxes onto their table with gusto. Well, this is going to be awkward, Kagome thought. She was probably the only person in the class who did not bring lunch. Maybe she should just pretend to sleep. She was about to rest her head on the table when someone called her.

"Hi there!"

She lifted her head and turned to the boy sitting beside her table. His green eyes flashed brightly behind his long eyelashes. He had a cute pointy nose. Kinda like a fox.

"Yeah?" Kagome said.

"I think my auntie packed way too much for my lunch. Do you wanna share?"

Kagome stared at his bento box, which consisted of some curry with rice, a bit of prawn tempura and pickled radish. A warm smell wafted to her nose. Before she could utter a word, her stomach responded loudly.

"Why not, it looks good," Kagome said, sheepish.

The boy giggled like a girl. "I know right? My auntie has her own shop in Saraba-cho. Her _abuurage_  is always sold out before school ends. I love  _abuurage_! But I can only afford to have it on weekends."

"For real? Saraba-cho is like where I live."

"Wow, that's awesome! Hey, why don't you grab your chair and sit near my table? My name's Shippo, by the way. You can call me Shippo-chan."

"I'm Kagome. And Kagome-chan is fine to me, too." She dragged the chair noisily to his table. "Great, do you have an extra pair of chopsticks?"

"Oh crap. Nah-uh. But Sango-chan does, I'm sure."

"Sango?"

"Yeah, the girl on your right."

Kagome turned. Sango was poised upright in her chair, and she picked her food with her chopsticks in tiny little pieces. Most of the girls in the class were huddled together in their little clichés, but she ate alone. Although she didn't look the least bothered.

"Um, excuse me," Kagome called her. "I'm sorry, but do you have an extra pair of chopsticks I can use?"

Sango looked at her in surprise. "Yes," she said. "Yes, I do." She quietly took out a casing from below her table and pulled out a pair of disposable wooden chopsticks.

"Thanks, Sango-chan!" Shippo said. "You always come prepared!"

Sango smiled at the both of them. "Don't mention it. Bon appétit, guys."

"Bon appétit!"

Kagome was about to dig in her lunch when the classroom door slid open with a bang. A very young girl appeared at the entrance with a bento lunch box, and she marched in. There was no way she was a student of Fubuki High, especially not when an apron still clung to her dress. Kagome stared in shock as the girl weaved in effortlessly through the students, and yet nobody threw her a second glance.

"Ah, that's Rin-chan!" Shippo said excitedly. "She comes here once in awhile."

The bento box thumped on someone's table. " _Oneeeeeeee-sama!"_ The girl called Rin squealed. "You forgot to bring your lunch today,  _again!_ "

Maybe it was her imagination, but Kagome swore the room temperature dropped by a few degrees. There was a hushed silence from the girls in particular—aside from Sango who continued eating calmly—their heads trained to the young girl, their eyes sparkling like the tips of daggers.

"Rin, you didn't have to come all this way," said Sesshoumaru, blasé as he continued to chew on a sandwich and stare up ahead in nothing particular. "I have a sandwich with me."

"No no no, it won't do to have lunch with just a sandwich! I cooked some  _katsu-don_  for you—it's your favourite, isn't it?"

"You just cooked that three days ago."

Kagome looked at Shippo, confused. "What's going on? Who's that kid? And why are all the girls giving a murderous vibe?"

"She's the student's chairman's lil sis. And those other girls…well, they're his fan-club members."

"Student chairman? Fan-club members?" She didn't understand. "But if she's his sister, why are they getting so worked up about?"

" _Nonononono!"_ Rin cried. "If you won't eat it, then I'll have no choice!" She scooped a spoonful of the meal and held Sesshoumaru's chin, a dangerous look glinting in her eye. Her lip quirked.

"I'll just have to spoon-feed you! Say  _ahhhhhhhhhhh!"_

Suddenly the girls in the class started shrieking collectively, as if possessed by hysterics. One of them starting banging her head against the wall, spasming. Another one started frothing from her mouth.

" _Our Sub-Zero Prince-samaaaaa!"_

It was obvious Rin likely knew what she was doing, to cause that crazy mass reaction.

"What a buncha weirdos," Kagome muttered, as she tucked into Shippo's curry.

A fat, sweaty hand slammed onto the table. For the second time, she was interrupted before she could even have her first bite. Kagome scowled inwardly.

Shippo was cowering, a large shadow looming over him.

"So what's on today's menu?" said a condescending voice behind her. It didn't belong to the fat hand. Ah, so they work in pairs, Kagome thought.

She glanced up. The fat boy had stilts for eyes, and was completely bald, save for a measly pigtail snaking down his back. Kagome squinted—three strands of hair sprouted above his forehead, but they were so miserably thin that he was better off without them.

He laughed a bubbly laugh, as expected from a bubbly boy like him. "Hey Hiten bro, look! Who would expect One-tail here to be such a player? It's only the girl's first day of school, but looks like he has made his first move!"

Shippo gripped his fists, red in the face. "Manten, you're horrid! You know that's not true at all! I was just sharing with her my lunch."

The condescending voice behind her laughed. " _Damnnnnn_ , and I thought I was fast.  _Zaaaap!_  You're just like lightning, eh? Should we call you Lightning Boy now? Anyways, aren't you supposed to be sharing your lunch with us instead?"

"We'll take our share now!" said Manten, as he gleefully snatched the bento box. "Ooooh curry. We haven't had curry for some time, have we Hiten bro?"

"Put it back."

Kagome stood up abruptly, her chair knocked over to the floor. "Put the bento box back," she said again, her voice unwavering.

Manten glanced at his brother in confusion, before frowning angrily. "You little raghead! Only my brother tells me what to do!" Seething, he brought the bento box over Shippo's head and overturned its contents onto the boy. Shippo screamed.

"You big piece of turd!" Kagome shouted, as she aimed a punch on Manten's face. Her right arm suddenly became stiff, frozen. She glared—Hiten's hand was clamping on hers. Hiten pulled her to face him. His physique was leaner than his brother, and he wore a rakish grin that accentuated his red eyes.

"Woah, easy there babe. Where that energy come from?"

"My clothes…" Shippo shuffled backwards in a defensive manner. Rice and pieces of pickled radish were stuck in his hair, and the curry had stained his uniform. He was close to tears now.

"Let go!" Kagome swung and fisted Manten's jaw with her left hand as hard as she could. He yelped and stumbled back into the window, his heavy body losing its balance. The other students cried out as they covered their eyes over what was going to happen.

"Hiten bro!" he wailed as he crashed out from the window.

Hiten gasped, rushing to the window. Then he directed his eyes at Kagome, blazed in fury. "You blasted, little hummie! I'll make you regret that, tenfold!"

He charged forward to attack her. Kagome dodged just in time, then heaved up a chair to swing at him. Hiten bit back a curse, as the truth dawned on him before his very eyes. He had picked on the wrong person. This new girl, whoever she was…she definitely wasn't normal. His back thumped against the wall—he was cornered. Hiten screamed, shielding his eyes as the chair advanced towards his face…

"Stop this nonsense, now!" a voice shouted at the door.

GC Miroku was in the middle of having his lunch in his office. He sighed. He had been eating instant noodles for the past week, having no time to cook anything decent. The new school year had him steeped in paperwork. Maybe I should get married and have someone take care of me, he thought absent-mindedly. He was slurping his noodles when Sango barged in through his door, gasping. "F-fight," she panted. "In class 3-3."

GC Miroku quickly spied Kagome at the back of the class. The new student immediately tensed, and lowered her chair. She turned and stared at him over her shoulder, her bright eyes like a beacon in the night. The other students were edged as far away from the spectacle as possible, their faces pale and quivering. Hiten sat slumped against the wall, looking like he had wet himself.

GC Miroku ran his hand down his face, groaning. It was only her first day at school, and she was already putting herself up to get blacklisted. And where the hell was Chairman Anzai, when this happened?

His eyes searched for Sesshoumaru in the crowd. The boy was still sitting in his chair, in a rigid position, his neck craned in an unnatural way as his little sister gripped his chin, a spoon in her other hand. His eyes silently met with the GC's, as if relaying a plea for help.

The GC shook his head in reply, arms akimbo. "I want everyone responsible for this—in my office this instant," he announced in a stern voice. He wagged a finger. "Including you, Chairman Anzai."

_Wait for the next chapter!_


	3. The Ex-Bancho of Sakuragaoka High

**The Ex-Bancho of Sakuragaoka High**

_**Bancho: school gang leader** _

"Which part of "no funny business" do you not understand?!" Naraku's deep, angry voice bellowed. "You're taking this very lightly, aren't you?"

Hiten cast a glance at his brother beside him, who was sobbing with an angry bump on his shiny forehead.

"Hey, you only fell from the first floor," Hiten whispered. "Stop acting like a crybaby. Anyway, don't you think it's weird the principal seems more angry at the chairman, rather than at  _us_?"

He spied a look at Kagome, who stood near him without a slightest concern on her face. As if visits to the principal's office were the norm. He swallowed. Maybe it really was the norm for her, from wherever she came from.

"Barely two hours in school. And barely 30 minutes fresh from my office!" The principal's eyes lashed at Kagome, who remained deadpan.

GC Miroku sighed, leaning against the principal's desk. "Hiten, why don't you bring your brother to the nurse's office first? We'll deal with you later."

"Y-you mean our punishment is not so important?" asked Hiten. "Even though we are the ones who kinda started the fight…"

"Good that you feel responsible. But Principal Naraku has an important message to send to the chairman, first."

Hiten peered at Sesshoumaru just as he and his brother creeped out from the office. He had never seen the chairman getting scolded before. There was an indignant look on Sesshoumaru's face, as his chest rose and fell, as if there was something he wanted to say, but couldn't get it off.

"Sesshoumaru, have you spoken to Kagome about her probation?" GC Miroku asked. "I don't think so, right?"

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. "She just entered the class. I could barely have a word with her."

Kagome stole a glance at the chairman. Like Hiten, she was not all sure why the principal had chosen to yell his head at him, rather than the ones who had actually been involved in the fight. And what was the chairman supposed to speak about to her anyway?

"Principal Naraku, I'll settle this," said GC Miroku, as he stood straight up. "It's only her first day of school, let's not get your blood pressure up just yet."

The principal scowled wordlessly as the GC escorted the pair out of his office. Bunch of troublemakers, he thought. It's not like the first time that fox kid had his lunch stolen anyway. She just had to play the part of the heroine. Heroine my ass! More like she wanted to make her first mark in this school!

"W-what, 500 school hours of school probation?" Kagome said.

GC Miroku laughed in his office. "Yes, that's right. I'm sure the principal spoke to you about our rehabilitation programs? This is just one of them." He smiled at Sesshoumaru, somewhat amused by the boy's apparent discomfort that quietly simmered on his face. "Here is a logbook that you'll use to record the time you've spent. I'll trust this will be placed in your good hands." Sesshoumaru grabbed it with a huff.

"500 hours?" Kagome repeated, aghast and staggering. "With him?!"

In the next few months, the concept of freedom would be hurled out of the window. She didn't need to spend that enough time to know what kind of person the student chairman was. Arrogant, unyielding and pompous. All the student councils in the world were made of the same lot.

"I have something else to add," said the GC. Kagome thought he looked somewhat familiar, but couldn't pinpoint who. "Kagome, if you display any disorderly conduct, then I may be forced to add on your current hours. This will impact not only you, but Sesshoumaru as well. So please do your best in Fubuki here."

Sesshoumaru looked anxious. "Are you going to do just that, based on what just happened earlier?"

"Nope. I'm giving the both of you a last chance. Sesshoumaru, you're partly responsible too. You could have stopped that fight, especially when it happened in your own class."

"It happened too fast," he muttered disagreeably.

Kagome folded her hands tightly. "This just sucks. I feel like I'm in prison or something."

"Count your lucky stars," Sesshoumaru spoke to her for the first time. "Any other girl would have sold her soul to the devil to spend even an hour with me."

She scoffed. "That's because they have bad taste."

GC Miroku shook his head as he guided them out of his office. "There, there. The both of you can bicker later, now that you have all the time in the world. Kagome, if you have any other questions, please direct them to the chairman,  _or_  you can always see me at my office. I would love to see you drop by." He passed her a charming smile.

Suddenly Kagome stiffened, and she punched Sesshoumaru in reflex, which he quickly dodged.

"What is wrong with you?" his voice rose.

"I just felt something touch my butt! It had to be you!"

"As if you even have one in the first place."

It looked like they were getting acquainted fast on the first day. The GC chuckled and shook his head. Now to settle the two brothers…

A few hours later, the school bell rang signalling the dismissal time. Stroves of students started filing out from their classrooms, and the corridor became alive with their chatter.

"Kagome-chan, let's go home together!" Shippo joined her at the corridor. "I'm going to my auntie's shop. It would be great if you could have a meal there." He beamed shyly. "It's on me, of course. As a thanks for standing up for me just now. You were like an Amazon princess, fighting against the evil Hiten and Manten!"

She smiled and tousled his hair. "I was just warming up."

The chairman passed them. A group of girls giggled at his back, speaking in excited tones among each other. Kagome stared at the boy who was going to be the new bane in her school life. She decided from her first impression that she disliked his face. He thinks he's very handsome, isn't he? Walking like he has something stuck up his butt. I'll fix that smug expression on his face!

"Hey, Chairman!" she called him.

He turned. "What?" Sesshoumaru said, unflinching. The new girl was staring at him like a wet dog at the corner of a street. He knew a love-stuck gaze when he saw one. This was definitely not one of them. He frowned as she strode towards him

Kagome cornered him against the parapet. The group of girls gasped, and started whispering among each other.

"Did you make the teacher sign the logbook at the end of the period?" she asked.

"Yes I did. No need to worry about things like that. I'm as impatient as you to get rid of these hours."

She nodded, then looked away. "I'm sorry. I didn't make a good first impression of myself, did I? It's good to know who you're dealing with, especially since we're going to spend a lot of time together."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. What's with the change of tone? Did she suddenly decide to change over a new leaf?

"And so, let me reintroduce myself!" Kagome declared, as she leapt backwards to the centre of the crowded pathway. She clasped her hand on her chest. A passionate fire burned in her large eyes, something he had never seen before, and it matched the colour of her jacket. He could feel its heat just staring at it.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, ex- _bancho_  of Sakuragaoka Girl's High. And my objective here, will be none other to topple the current  _bancho_  of this school, and be the new leader of Fubuki High!"

The whole corridor gasped and froze dramatically.

"Wait, did she say something about being a  _bancho_?"

"Is Sesshoumaru getting another confession?! Goddamn, save some of it for the rest of us, will ya!"

"Whaaaa?" Shippo squealed, running to Kagome. "Kagome-chan, are you really going to be our new  _bancho_? I'll support you! I'll support you a thousand times over!"

Sesshoumaru tried to control himself. His fist balled, and he shook. This girl...

"Do you want to drag me in hell, you stupid woman!"

At the end of the corridor, a pair of girls stood quietly, watching the spectacle. Kanna, a girl with white hair and blank eyes, her small face overshadowed by her thick glasses. She held a laptop close to her chest. Besides her was a taller, prettier girl, her dark hair tightly done in a bun and secured with chopsticks.

The pretty girl was Kagura. She was the secretary in the student council, but she was more recognized for her role as the president of the Sub Zero Prince-sama Fanclub. Kanna was the treasurer in the student council, although her real ability lied in hacking, and digging out information for Kagura to blackmail and dispose anyone they felt were dangerous to their beliefs. Kanna too was a member of the fanclub, although what her real thoughts of Sesshoumaru were never spoken of.

Kagura's red lips pursed. "Who the hell is that girl? No, rather, what makes she think she can speak so  _disrespectfully_  to our Prince-sama?"

Kanna pushed up her glasses. "Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She just entered Fubuki High today. From what I heard, she was involved in a fight just earlier today."

"This school just keeps accepting hooligans, don't they?" She filched out a folded fan and spread it open. "Make sure she knows who we are, and she doesn't bother the prince."

"Yes, Kagura." The duo turned and walked into the distance.

_Wait for the next chapter!_

**[A/N: Whaddaya guys think so far? Send me some feedback! =)]**


	4. Ike…what?

**Ike…what?**

"I got it!" Kagome exclaimed suddenly. "The guidance counsellor! He looks like Tom Cruise!"

Kagome, Shippo and Sango were eating their lunches in the school garden. This time, Kagome had remembered to bring her own lunch, as they sat on the benches, talking about the events that happened yesterday.

From how Kagome had punched Manten out of the window, and her crazy declaration to be the next  _bancho_ , Shippo seemed to enjoy reliving every bit of detail, albeit with exaggerated flair.

"Tom Cruise?" Sango muttered, biting on a fishcake. "Who's that?"

"Aaanyways, it's already Kagome-chan's 2nd day in school," Shippo said. "Shouldn't we talk about the three unspoken rules in Fubuki? I still feel it's my fault she got herself dragged to the GC's office. We need to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Shippo-chan, you need to stop talking with your mouth full," chided Sango.

"Three unspoken rules?" Kagome went.

Shippo swallowed a mouthful of food, cleared his throat and put up a finger. "Basically there are three people in Fubuki High you should never mess with.

"Number three, the fangirls who worship the Sub-Zero Prince. You've seen yesterday some of their crazy antics when little Rin came to class. That's just a teensy-weensy clue of how mentally deranged they actually are."

" _Pfft_ ," Kagome said, "There's nothing about the snobbish jerk that even deserves a second glance."

" _Shhh_ , don't let them hear that." Shippo put up a second finger. "Second, is Garo Kouga."

"Garo Kouga, or Fubuki's gang leader," stated Sango, seeing Kagome's look of confusion. "He is always extorting money from students as a form of protection fee.  _And_  he has a knack of getting into these inter-school fights. Rumors say he has a fighting record of 93-0-1."

"That's right. In fact he is so scary he used to be number one."

"Then whose number one now?" inquired Kagome innocently.

" _Chairman Anzai!"_  Shippo and Sango chorused in unison. "Apparently the chairman was so pissed that Kouga was dragging the school's name in the mud by participating in all of these inter-school fights," Shippo excitedly explained, "that he challenged Kouga to a one-off! The loser will has to bow down to the winner's demands. Oh you should have seen it—the whole school came to the parade square, even Principal Naraku! Everything was set up like a gladiator match!"

"Shippo-chan, you really need to stop glorifying violence."

"Oh pooh, says the person who helped collect bets from everyone."

Kagome scratched her head, trying to make sense of everything. "So you're telling me, that the Chairman eventually won the fight?"

Shippo giggled. "That he did. Knocked Kouga off with a good ole  _Ippon Seoinage_.  _Kapow_!"

Sango sighed. "Kagome-chan, you should retract back what you told the chairman yesterday. Wanting to replace Kouga—that is a declaration of war by itself. Not only you'll have to deal with Number 2, rest assured Number 1 won't let you have your way so easily. Keeping order in Fubuki has always been the chairman's top priority."

"Nope," Kagome said at once, slurping on her ramen.

"You're not even going to rethink your decision?" Shippo asked, putting on a doe-eyed look.

"Mmmmm….nope."

Suddenly they heard shouts thrown at their direction. A bunch of students called over to them.

"Sango, Shippo! Aren't you going to see the annual club fest?" said a boy, who sported wayward lilac hair.

Sango sniffed. "What for, Haku? We already have our own clubs."

"Yeah, but it's a good opportunity to see what those new first-years are like! I think I saw a couple of hot ones in the entrance ceremony!"

Shippo turned to Kagome. "You don't have a club yet, do you? Clubs are really important in Fubuki. Participation points make a huge percentage in our final year results."

They walked through the bustling parade square, where tents had been set up for every club in the school. The senior club members were scouting for the freshies, yelling as if they were touting their wares. Kagome carelessly wondered if the Sub-zero Prince club was a legitimate one. In any case, she passed through some questionable tents, like an UNO Club, and even a Mini Rice-cooker Club, which dedicated itself to collecting, well, actual mini rice-cookers.

"Come join us!" A boy screeched at her face, waving a wad of flyers. "Our Astral Projection club is the only one that promises an out-of-body experience, literally!" Kagome quickly ducked behind Sango.

"So Kagome-chan, what club were you previously from in your old school?" Sango asked, smiling. "I'm in the History club, by the way."

"And I'm in the singing club!" declared Shippo proudly. "But apparently I only sound good in the bathroom…"

Kagome laughed nervously. They both of them seemed to be certain in where their passions lay. As for her…well…her only passion in life was not something you could find in a school club. Would they be horrified if they knew she was practically club-less back in Sakuragaoka?

Suddenly she felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"You," a deep, but familiar voice said. "You haven't joined any clubs yet, have you?"

The three of them turned, then stilled in shock. It was Sesshoumaru, and his tall, intimidating figure cut an imposing stance against the sun, casting a dark shadow on them.

Immediately Kagome heard hushed whispers around her, like that of ghosts'.

_"Did he just lay a hand on her?"_

_"Oh my god, our Holiness Prince-sama held a girl's shoulder! What's going on?"_

_"It's that new kooky girl from yesterday!"_

"She's still thinking," Shippo answered. "There's more than 50 clubs to choose from."

Sesshoumaru folded his hands tightly. A grim line on his mouth could faintly be detected on his dark face. "She doesn't have to. She's joining the  _ikebana_  club."

"Eh?" Kagome went, her face blank as a sheet of paper. "Ike…bana club?"

"Wait," Sango voiced out. "But isn't that…."

Suddenly Kagome doubled over, as she started to guffaw hilariously, fat tears rolling on her face. "A flower arrangement club?  _Me?_  There's no way I'd join such a sissy club! Wahahahahah!"

Sesshoumaru's face grew even darker, if it was possible, his eyes narrowed like stilts. "It's not a sissy club!" he barked at last, losing his composure. "And you as a girl, should be the last person to say that!"

Still fuming, he turned and spotted a girl passing around flyers. "Ayame!" he called out to her. "There's someone here who wants to join the  _ikebana_  club. Make sure you sign her up right away."

The red-head trotted to Kagome happily. "That's good news! We haven't had anyone pass the interview yet. A direct recommendation from the chairman is much appreciated. Please, this way!" And she dragged an incredulous Kagome towards her tent.

Sesshoumaru then strode off with a huff, leaving two equally confused people.

"Why on earth did Chairman Anzai want to make her join that club?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"You know what they say about its screening tests," Shippo giggled, as he checked out some of the freebies he'd gotten from the fest. "But I think Kagome can make it!"

Her head still spinning, it took her awhile before Kagome realized that she was ushered into an enclosed tent. She was made to sit behind a projector, that flashed a blue screen on a white board.

"What the hell's going on?" Kagome asked Ayame.

Ayame beamed at her, her ponytails bouncing. "It's part of our club's protocol, to sift through any new applicants. Surely we can't just  _accept_  anyone, especially a girl who may potentially harbour  _that_  condition."

Kagome squinted and looked around. There was just the both of them in that quiet tent, the loud bustle and hustle of the fest outside now muffled.

"Alright! Let's proceed," Ayame announced, as she clicked on the remote control. The projector hummed, and the first image superimposed on the board was…a photograph of the Chairman.

He was taking his shoes out of the locker. It seemed to be a candid image of him, but the good lighting had captured a beautiful, sensual interpretation of ennui, on his otherwise deadpan face.

Kagome's jaw dropped in her chair.

"What is the first word that comes to your mind when you see  _this_?"

Kagome's head flung to Ayame, who seemed to have exuded a dark, dangerous aura, as if a wrong answer would spell disaster for her.

"Jerk!" Kagome immediately shouted, frowning angrily at the photo.

"How about this one?"

The screen flashed to another photo of him talking mid-way behind a stage pedestal in a speech, his fist pumping, looking all ambitious and authoritative.

"Limp wrist!"

Ayame raised an eyebrow, before pressing the remote control again.

The last photo was possibly the worst, depending to whom it was shown to. Sesshoumaru was lounging in a pool chair, clad in nothing but a swimming cap, a pair of goggles over his forehead and of course, that unmissable tight Speedos.

It looked like he just participated in a swimming competition, with other students standing around him. The photo had sharply captured the glistening drops of water on his smooth abs, and again that annoying expression on his bored face that gave her the shivers; heavy-lidded eyes, slightly parted lips.

"Wet blanket!"

Unable to withstand the mental torture any longer, she rushed out from the chair and grabbed the remote from a petrified Ayame, shutting the projector down.

"What on  _Earth_  was that?!"

Ayame cupped her hand over her mouth, a strange look of admiration shining in her green eyes.

"I've never seen anyone resist these photos in such a raw emotion! You must really hate the Chairman!" And then she grabbed Kagome's hand with a large grin on her face. "Congratulations, you're duly accepted in the  _ikebana_  club! The only club where it only accepts students who are immune to the so-called holy light of Chairman Anzai!"

Kagome squinted at her. "So you…are not actually a fan of him?"

Ayame laughed and flicked her red ponytail. "Oh never! I'm more into the dark, handsome ones. Ah, speaking of which, we have club activities today after school.  _Do_  come."

Kagome returned back to Sango and Shippo, who were munching on macarons they got from the Baking Club.

"Did you managed to sign up?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded, her head still in a daze. "So were those stories revolving around the  _ikebana_  club true? That you had to go through a certain test to be a member."

Kagome clasped her hands to her face with an expression of raw terror, as the photos re-emerged into her memory. "My eyes! They're blinded… I don't understand any of this… I don't even like flowers…"

Shippo crunched his teeth on the soft crispy macarons. "You must be special, Kagome-chan. For Chairman Anzai to single-handedly pick you."

The school bell rang. Kagome slithered out of the classroom cautiously, then flashed past the corridors with a kind of stealth that would have made ninjas proud, towards the lockers. She was about to race towards the school gate when someone grabbed her backpack, and she recoiled backwards with a high-pitched yelp. She fell on the ground, hard. Rubbing her sore butt, she glared upwards to the perpetrator.

It was Sesshoumaru, staring down disapprovingly at her.

Kagome smacked her face, then folded her hands tightly, refusing to budge from the ground.

"What is now, Chairman? Haven't you pestered me enough today?"

"Where are you going?" he asked instead, not in the mood for idle chatter. "You're supposed to attend your club activities today at 3."

"Why are you poking in my after-school affairs? Whether I'm attending or not, it's not of your concern."

"It  _is_  my concern," he replied harshly, then lowered himself on his haunches to meet her gaze, to Kagome's surprise. Once again, she heard the ghostly whispers, from the unidentified crowds of students going home.

He shoved a book to her face and she blinked. "Idiot, have you forgotten this?"

Kagome scrunched up her face and grabbed the logbook from him. Apart from the two school days, they had yet to fulfil any extra hours, only accumulating a measly 13 over 500, thus far.

"You're supposed to spend every possible school hour with me," he hissed. "Do you want me to hound you for the whole year just so I could get this case off me?"

Kagome pouted her lip and shook her head. She didn't want to feel like a fugitive, but at the same time she hated every second just standing near him.

"Very good," he said, standing up. "We'll meet later in the  _ikebana_  club."

Kagome scratched her nose, until something dawned on her. "Hey, wait!" she called him.

But Sesshoumaru had disappeared, lost in the incoming current of students all making their way out of school, after a long exciting day.

_Wait for the next chapter!_


	5. Incoming Storm in Spring

**Incoming Storm in Spring**

She slid the room door an inch open and peeked inside. A bunch of girls, all merry and preppy, shining with exuberance as they chatted amongst each other on the table. Some of them were half-way into their flower arrangements, poking flower stems into sponges. Kagome could feel her breath slowly seeping out from her body. This was not the club she had envisioned herself to be in.

She shut the door close. Forget it, she sighed, then turned around only to see the Chairman looming on her heels with a dark, condescending squint on his face. Kagome screeched.

"Would you stop popping randomly behind me?!"

Suddenly the door slammed open, revealing a bright-eyed Ayame. Before she knew it, she was pulled into the room, and sucked into the classy, artsy world of  _ikebana_.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce to you our latest member, Kagome-chan—the only girl who managed to pass through this year's application!"

Kagome's eyes bulged as the other girls immediately cheered and gave her a standing ovation. One by one, they walked to her and introduced themselves with a short bow, before returning to the table.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome-chan!" they all chorused.

"The other girls just succumbed through his photos…" one of them lamented.

"I had one girl faint when she saw him in his Speedos."

She looked around the room, at the quiet minimalistic flower vases lining the cabinet top, the rolls of illustrations perched on the wall, and the horde of trophies in a display shelf. Everything seemed to exude an aura of fine art. Even the sun seemed to shine extra bright into the room. Whatever it was, Kagome felt like a fish out of water at that moment.

"It's all your fault, Chairman Anzai," a girl said, "for being so ridiculously attractive, year after year."

Kagome looked at the last girl who spoke. She was the only one who had yet to introduce herself. She had flowers in her white hair, sat with a laptop before her, and her eyes, along with her voice, was dead and mirthless as can be.

Is she a  _void_? Kagome wondered. So they do exist after all.

She flung around, pointing an accusatory finger at Sesshoumaru.

"I knew it! No wonder you wanted me to join this club. You are literally  _part_  of it! I'm just here for the hours, aren't I?"

Sesshoumaru slid his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "That, and also I was confident you would pass the screening test."

" _Keh!_ " Kagome sneered, waving him aside. "I'mma tell you upfront, mister, I have zero interest in flower arrangement." She climbed onto the window sill and sat there, frowning as he approached her.

He leaned forward, as close as possible to her face, enjoying the way she squirmed. "It's too early to say soon, don't you think so?" And then his eyes glinted from the sunlight filtering in through the windows, and yet they grew even colder, if that was possible. "I'll make sure you'll fall in love with it,  _hook, line_ and _sinker_."

Kagome raised a brow. Trust everything coming from him to sound like a threat. She folded her hands and smirked.

"You shouldn't force your ideologies on others, Chairman Anzai," she said, barely catching the sudden quirk on his expression.

Then she tossed her hair over her shoulder and gave a strange laugh. "That said, I only have only one love in my life."

_One week later_

Byakuya-sensei blew on his whistle, signalling the start of the P.E lesson. "Okay everyone, pair up with your partners now and have your warming-up session. Come on, giddy up!"

Kagome chewed on her lip. She instantly searched for Shippo but he already had his hands linked with Sango's. "We're sorry," they chirped empathetically, although not looking the least sorry.

She turned and saw a small commotion among the girls.

"Choose me, Chairman Anzai!"

"No, choose _me_!"

"Me!"

" _Me_!"

Kagome smacked her face. What a horde of desperate schoolgirls. Her disgusted expression drained from her face however when the chairman turned around, and stared straight at her.

"Sit-ups, 20 reps, go go go!" Byakuya-sensei ordered.

Kagome gritted her teeth, mustering her most intense glare. Her knees were pressed against Sesshoumaru's shoes as deadweight, as he heaved his body up with each sit-up, their faces a hair's breadth from each other's.

"Are you counting?" he asked, between heavy breaths.

"Don't worry about it!" Kagome hissed, and she exercised even more eye power. "12! 13!" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in reply.

The both of them were having a deadly staring competition, and Kagome was not going to lose.

_"_ _Oh my god, there she is again, getting all cozy with our Prince-sama! It's so unfair!"_

_"_ _Look at the way he's taking his deep, measured breaths. It's so sexy I'm going to die!"_

_"_ _Dude, why does the chairman and the new girl look like they're going to eat each other up?"_

"15! 16!"

Suddenly a thought shot into her mind. Kagome quickly flashed a glance on the clock—it was 10:30AM. She muttered a curse, and without another word, stood up and scrambled away.

She heard Sesshoumaru calling out in surprise, but ignored him. She had something more important to attend to.

It was time to make her move.

That person she met yesterday. He said the school's  _bancho_ would hang out behind the school's fence at 10:30AM sharp every morning. Everyone, until that point of time, had cowered and zipped their mouths when she mentioned Kouga's name. No one wanted to supply any form of information of what he even looked like. Until she saw that boy while leaving on a toilet break yesterday. He was kicking the vending machine, pissed off that his drink did not appear.

"That's not how you do it," Kagome had said. The boy glanced at her, frowning, his eyes a steely cobalt blue. He was none other than Kouga of course, but Kagome would never have known.

She came forward and braced her shoulder against the side of the vending machine, and gave a powerful shove. Immediately a bottle dropped into the dispenser.

Kouga whistled. He fetched his bottle, uncapped it and took a swig. Then he took a good, hard look at her. Where had he seen her before? Aha! That red jacket! She was that girl who had leapt over the fence, and…

"You there," she suddenly said to him. "I give you ten bucks if you gimme a proper answer."

"What gives, man?" he went, slightly confused.

"How do I get to meet Garo Kouga?"

He paused. And then he started laughing, bending over as he slapped his knees. Kagome did not appreciate his response a bit. He had a nice laugh though, somewhat hearty and wholesome. She'll give him that much.

"Hoo boy," Kouga said, wiping his tears when he was done, still wheezing. "Do you even have an  _inkling_  of who he is?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't want to meet him."

"I admit, you have spunk, girl. What's your name?"

Kagome huffed and rolled her eyes. "Nice, I take it you have no idea." She turned and walked towards the opposite direction.

Uh-oh, Kouga thought. So she doesn't like to get teased. Well, I'll play my share of the game just right.

"Hey!" He called out to her. "If ya wanna see him that badly, go to the back of the school fence. He's always there every morning, 10:30AM sharp!"

Kagome glanced at him over his shoulder, then huffed again and continued to walk.

"Oi, what about my 10 bucks?" Kouga hollered again.

"I'll pay you after I'll meet the real McCoy!"

And now as time would have it, it was 10:30AM now, and Kagome found herself rushing towards the back of the school. She could hear her blood racing in her ears. Finally! She was going to meet the  _bancho_  of this school and size him up!

There were two boys at the fence, squatting as they shared a cigarette.

"Where's boss, huh?" Hakkaku asked. "He's usually here before us."

"Nah, beats me," replied Ginta.

The pair looked up in surprise when Kagome's figure suddenly appeared and overshadowed them.

"W-who the hell are you?!" Hakkaku went, unnerved by the way her eyes were shining down dangerously at them.

"Cripes, girl appeared outta nowhere!"

Kagome smirked, and leapt a step backwards, a hand clasped over her chest.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm the ex-bancho of Sakuragaoka High. My mission here in Fubuki is to topple the current leader…and become the new boss!"

Hakkaku yelped out like a puppy, still kneeling on the ground. Was it his imagination or did he sense heat waves coming from her whole being?

"Kagome Higurashi?" Ginta sputtered. "Wait, you the one who made Hiten piss in his pants, ain'cha? Who punched Manten outta the window!"

Hakkaku glanced disbelievingly at his partner, before nodding aggressively. "Yeah, yeah, we heard of you! B-but our boss ain't here!"

"What?" Kagome said, the heat from her eyes smouldering. She sighed deeply then brought a hand forward. "If that's the case, roll up your sleeve and take my hand."

Ginta, confused, did as she said. Kagome pulled him up, before twisting his arm around his back. The poor boy's face was slammed against the fence, squealing like a pig.

Kagome pulled a marker pen from her pocket, and uncapped it with her teeth. Still gripping on Ginta's hand, she wrote a big message on his arm.

"Let's have lunch tomorrow, at the rooftop." Then she signed her name off and drew a big smiley. Ginta howled aloud in pain, as Hakkaku cowered on the ground, crying for mercy.

Unbeknownst to them, Kouga was standing behind a pillar watching the spectacle. He had been curious as to what that girl with the red jacket had wanted from him.  _Ex-bancho? New boss?_ Was she really planning to overthrow him and gain position in this school? He chuckled deeply. This girl was undeniably, out of her mind. But he liked her. Yes, she may be crazy, but she had fire he had never seen in a girl's eyes.

He heard a shuffle of footsteps behind him. Crap, it was the pain-in-the-butt Anzai. Quickly, he slithered away to avoid trouble.

_"_ _Kagome!"_

Kagome whirled around. Sesshoumaru was beyond incensed, so much so to the point that he had actually shouted her first name.

"Disappearing during PE lesson—I knew it, you were up to no good!"

"Get this beast away from me!" Ginta screamed, his arm still locked behind his back. Kagome released him, just in time as Sesshoumaru pushed her against the fence. She turned her face away. She didn't want to hear another one of his incessant lectures.

"I thought you were joking," he snarled, "but you really seem  _intent_  to put two feet in the grave—your foot, and mine!"

"Stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong to!" she finally yelled back at him.

"You're really selfish, aren't you?" He gripped her shoulders tighter, as the fence shook against her back. "That's it," he said, menace dripping quietly from his voice. "From now on, for every minute I spend in this school, I'm going to make sure you're with me. I don't care if I'm going to the toilet, or my council activities—you, Kagome Higurashi, jolly well stay within my sight…!"

And then he shook her harder this time, almost challenging the fence to break. Kagome gasped. His usual poker face was contorted so angrily, that she couldn't recognize him. Was he really going to push her through the fence?

He saw Kagome staring at him with a strange expression, one he couldn't comprehend. It was fear, but not for herself. Suddenly he turned away and muttered something inaudible.

What the hell, he thought. Did he just lose his cool over her? This Sesshoumaru would never get riled up for something like this. It wasn't his first time dealing with a defiant student. How could he have lost his composure so easily?

Suddenly the GC's words came rolling back into his memory, like a grim reminder.

_"Take care of this person, Chairman, like you would take care of yourself."_

Sesshoumaru released her, then stood straight and brushed against his PE shirt.

"We're playing volleyball right now," he said, his voice reverting back to his usual monotone. He grabbed her arm. "Let's go."

Hakkaku watched the pair, open-mouthed, as they jogged back into the school. He could hear Kagome yelling back at the chairman.

"You might as well put me on a leash!" she said.

"Don't make me," he retorted back.

"What?" Hakkaku went. "What the hell was that?"

Beside him, Ginta slid slowly onto the ground, crying silent tears.

Later that night, Kagome made herself a cup of tea and sat herself at a desk. It had been sometime since she last wrote a letter to him. He had to know the latest changes in her life, at least.

_Hey Inuyasha,_

_How are you? Anyway guess what? It's been a week since I got transferred into a new school. I hate it here. They have this stupid probation program where I'm under supervision for 500 hours. It's crazy, isn't it? But don't worry. I'm not going to lose my dream. I told you I'm going to be the new bancho in this school, and that is gonna happen very soon, so wait for it!_

_Wish me luck, Inuyasha! And I can't wait for the 3 months until you're released. Everything will be back to how they were._

_Yours truly,_   
_Kagome_

Kagome re-read the letter for a few times. Hmm. "Yours truly" doesn't speak as much, does it? She took her pen and crossed over the word "truly", and replaced it with "faithfully" instead. Giggling to herself, she then slid her letter in an envelope and proceeded to lick to a postage stamp. Just then, her mom opened her bedroom door and her head peeked in.

"Kagome, you're not asleep yet?"

Kagome jolted in surprise, her tongue pulling the stamp quickly into her mouth. Before she knew it, the stamp had traveled down her throat.

"M-mama! I told you to knock before you enter my room!"

Mrs Higurashi squinted at her daughter who was trying hard to cover a particular object on the table. She saw Kagome's pencil case wide open, a pen beside her arm, and she shook her head.

"Are you writing letters to Inuyasha again?"

"I was just..."

Her mother sighed and crossed her arms, her eyes slowly wandering all over her daughter's room. A night breeze softly filtered through the window, the curtain dancing.

"When is he coming out again?" she suddenly asked.

"In three months."

Mrs Higurashi managed a gentle smile. "Well, I can't wait to see him again. And I know you've been waiting patiently too, haven't you?" She closed the door behind her. "Don't sleep so late, alright. Lights out before 10. Goodnight, Kagome."

"Goodnight, Mama," Kagome mumbled, and once her mother was gone, she began coughing her stamp out, trying to claw it out with her finger.

"Darn, it's stuck!"

_Wait for the next chapter!_

[A/N: I have this story pretty much mapped out, so I'm just churning chapter after chapter! ^^]


	6. A Twist of Events

_A/N: Hi yall! Thanks for keeping interest so far! I've edited a bit of the last chapter, more specifically at the last part, so do check it out! I love you all! 3_

**A Twist of Events**

"Morning, Kagome!" Mrs Higurashi chirped, as she scooped a dollop of breakfast on her daughter's plate. "For breakfast, we are having  _natto_  beans!"

"Yucks!" Souta pulled his spoon out from the sticky mess. "I hate hate hate  _natto_  beans!"

Grandpa Higurashi harrumped at the table, brushing down his long beard. "Be grateful, boy! Back during the war, we had nothing to eat except tapioca…"

Kagome sighed as she ate her breakfast. She didn't hate  _natto_  beans, but then she didn't particularly like it either. "There goes Gramps again."

Awhile later Souta and her wore their shoes for school, as their mother each planted a kiss on their cheeks.

"Ne, Kagome, are you sure you still want to wear that faded red jacket to school?" her mother pointed out. "It definitely looks like it has seen better days…"

Kagome instantly tugged said jacket close to her, even though it was late spring, and she probably didn't need it. "Nope! This jacket means everything to me!"

"Alright, alright. Have a safe journey to school, the both of you." Mrs Higurashi and Grandpa waved the children goodbye at the door, beaming red in the cheeks. The both of them had no idea that today was the day. The day Kagome was finally going to meet Garo Kouga, and snatch his position as Fubuki High's  _bancho_!

She whistled on her way to school, which was a ten-minute walk away. Everywhere the breeze scattered sakura petals all around Saraba-cho, as though spring was marking its territory in the neighbourhood. However the sweet scent of flowers was lost on Kagome, as her thoughts whirled with something else.

Those dreaded 500 hours.

"Should I bid for time?" Kagome asked aloud to herself. "Maybe I should make my move after I'm done with my stupid probation. Yeah that's probably the logical thing to do. It's so stifling to even take a toilet break with that annoying Chairman hot on my heels." She scratched her chin as another thought wormed into her. "But by the time I'm done, Inuyasha would be out. That's not the plan I had in mind. I want to surprise him when I meet him. "Hey, Inuyasha, guess what! I'm a true  _bancho_  now!""

Kagome giggled to herself as she imagined the scenario when she would relay the news to Inuyasha. His already large eyes would widen in disbelief, and then he would scoff away. "Keh!" he would say. "Nah, I know you're pulling on my leg!" But then he would see the gushing smile on her face, the way her cheeks blushed in triumph, and he would heave her shoulders, laughing along with her. "Daaaaamn, for real, Kagome? You really fought your way through, didn't you! You fought your way through."

Kagome recounted her last memories in her previous school, back in Sakuragaoka Girls' High. Yes, she had been appointed  _bancho_ , but only because the previous leader had gotten herself into a grisly car accident, that robbed her of her youthful life. She was a cool, but courageous spirit called Kikyo, and Kagome had served as her right hand, alongside with a simpering bimbo called Yura. There had been no struggle, no fight. It was a horrible way to claim a title, through someone's death. The worst thing was that Kagome had known Kikyo for a long time, because she had been Inuyasha's girlfriend.

Her tenure as a leader did not last long however. An arson case blew out in the school where the girls' toilet was torched, and Kagome was implicated even though she had not been in the scene. It was only after she was expelled that someone told her it had been Yura all along, who despised Kagome with every fibre of her being, and felt she did not deserve the title.

"I'll show everyone what I'm capable of!" Kagome gripped her fist as she strode towards the school gate. Suddenly a hot shower came from nowhere, raindrops pattering against the incoming students. Everyone squealed, rushing towards the school.

What the hell! Kagome thought. It was all bright and sunny just now, and suddenly it just drizzled out of nowhere. Kagome bit her lower lip, and hoped it wasn't some kind of sign.

Her lively pace slowed down however when she saw the guidance counsellor plastered at the entrance, holding an umbrella.

Kagome quickly skipped through the gate, hoping to escape the GC's inspection but he immediately caught sight of her like a hawk. Merely nodded in acknowledgment, Miroku sent her a well-meaning smile. "Be careful!" he called out after her.

She thought he was being suspiciously nice, and cowered her way into the school, shielding her head with her bag. Like  _natto_  beans, she didn't dislike him, but she didn't really like him either.

The rain miraculously stopped shortly after, lasting for a mere five minutes. The parade square was abuzz with morning chatter as usual, as the students gathered around for assembly. Kagome joined her class, standing directly behind the Thunder Brothers. Hiten's eyes quirked upon seeing her small figure glowering behind them.

He pulled his brother aside and gestured towards the spot they had been standing shortly before. "A-after you, Kagome-sama!"

Kagome took the spot, staring at him in puzzlement just as Manten bowed down to her, huffing and puffing. "Kagome-sama, my bro has something he wants to tell you!" he said.

Hiten glared at his brother angrily, a bit of panic rising in his eyes.

"What?" Kagome replied, crossing her arms. "If you guys have something to say, spit it out."

Hiten toyed with his long braid. "Nah-uh, we've just been th—thinking about it, and we think it's not advisable to get on your ba—ba—bad side."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. What the hell happened to the poor guy until he was reduced to stuttering?

"So we—we want to support you, if y—you know, for some reason you need help," Hiten mumbled, his eyes darting everywhere else except at her.

"Yeah man, no one has made my brother piss in his pants before, not even Kouga," added Manten, and Hiten elbowed his big stomach painfully.

Kagome adjusted herself and pondered. "In other words, you pledge your allegiance to me?"

"Is—is there going to be pro—protection money involved? Our parents are just decent sh—shop-keepers but I have around ¥1000 now if you want—"

"Keep your wallet to yourself. I don't touch other people's money." Kagome huffed and turned her backs on them, just as the PA system squeaked loudly.

"Everybody, get in your lines," Sesshoumaru instructed in the microphone at the podium. His eyes roamed over the muttering crowd shifting restlessly. And then he saw her, Higurashi Kagome, the transfer student from hell. Standing amidst the sea of students, her large stare bore straight into him, as if trying to drill a hole from her sheer eye-power alone. Undaunted, he frowned and growled quietly at her back from afar. Kagome's face broke into a smirk.

"Uh, Chairman, we have to start the ceremony now," whispered Kagura, the student council secretary beside him.

Kagome sighed in her classroom as she got ready for the first lesson of the day. Digging through her bag, she turned and looked over her shoulder at Sango and Shippo at the back. They met her gaze with downturned pouts, and wagged a thumb-down sign. Kagome did the same.

As part of Chairman Anzai's plan to cover complete surveillance over her, he had instructed her to change seats to sit beside him. Kagome had been pissed as hell at the new arrangement, so far-away from her friends and so near to complete boredom. What a complete drag of things!

A group of girls suddenly hounded her table.

Kagome," said the girl standing in the middle. Kagome glanced at them in surprise. The girl had short blonde locks and watery-blue eyes, matched with an unbecoming double chin. She was obviously the leader in her group, and her voice had a simpering quality to it, much like that backstabbing Yuka from Sakuragaoka. All the three girls had weird smiles stuck to their faces.

Kagome still hadn't learned the names of her classmates yet. "Yeah, what's up?"

They eyed each other and started giggling. "You've been in our class for some time now. And we've still haven't been properly introduced yet. My name's Akane," the leader said.

"I'm Bot-chan," said the green-haired freckle-face on the left.

"And I'm Chihiro," said the chubby brunette on the right.

The ABCs, Kagome processed. And they were all human girls, just like her.

"Would you care to join us for lunch today?" Akane asked.

Kagome turned away. "Uh no, I have something very important to catch."

"During  _lunch_?" Chihiro interjected, like it was the worst thing in the world. "What else could be better than  _eating_?"

Uh, like establishing my position in this school? Kagome thought. "I'm sorry, but another time maybe?" she laughed nervously.

"That's a pity," Bot-chan sighed. "We've already bought you a drink to commemorate our first lunch as friends." And she held a bottle of isotonic water for Kagome.

Akane crossed her arms and laughed. "It's alright. You can take the drink. We'll catch up with you later." And she flashed Kagome a bright smile that displayed her straight, shining white teeth.

Later Kagome tapped her finger impatiently. She swore at least 6 hours had passed but the wall clock taunted at her back, its hands displaying a measly 9:10AM. Moryoumaru, a creepy, pasty-faced figure, was taking the class for English.

Kagome glanced at the Chairman sitting beside her, his attention rapt in the contents of his copy of George Orwell's Animal Farm. Now that she had a quiet moment to themselves, she took the opportunity to really study him against the bright daylight of the open windows, frowning hard at his side profile as if it was a maths equation—the wide expanse of his forehead, the sharp angle of his nose, the curve of his lips—and she  _still_ didn't understand what the girls were so crazy for. The only thing that moved her just a tiny  _wee_  bit, was the flashing of his golden eyes. It reminded her of Inuyasha.

That, plus every time he glared at her it made her pulse jump just a bit in excitement, over the triumph of making the usually cool chairman mad. It was safe to conclude at that point that Kagome actually enjoyed the shift of emotions on his otherwise stone-cast, blasé face.

Suddenly the teacher's voice called her name.

"Kagome, you've been daydreaming ever since I walked in," Moryoumaru-sensei chided. "This is the third time I'm calling your name. You didn't hear me, did you?"

The class broke into peals of laughter as Kagome gritted her teeth.

"Stand up and read the first paragraph on page 83."

Kagome dragged herself up, and read from her book. When she sat down, she noticed Sesshoumaru staring at her.

"What?" she snapped.

"You have a good reading voice."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "There's no need to be sarcastic."

"And there's no need to be defensive over a genuine compliment."

"Huh. No one has ever said such a thing before. Maybe there's something wrong with your ears."

"I would like to believe that my ears have a refined taste, if you like,"Sesshoumaru stated simply, then returned his focus on the book.

"Whatever, dude," Kagome dismissed him and took a drink from the bottle Bot-chan had given her.

Three hours later, Kouga was staring at his wristwatch on the roof, while his two lackeys sat on the floor, their chopsticks quivering as they ate their instant noodles.

"B-boss," Ginta mumbled, "it'd be better if you stop looking at your watch—I very much like it if she ain't comin'."

Kouga eyed him condescendingly. "Are you afraid just because she twisted your arm?"

Ginta hung his head and cried. "I'm eatin' with my left hand now 'cause of her, boss."

Hakkaku slurped on his ramen. "Maybe she ain't coming after all. It's already 12:15, ya know. Maybe she just chickened out or something."

"No," Kouga said firmly. He remembered the fiery glint in her eyes, the lopsided grin on her face. She had been  _raring_  to see Garo Kouga. She wouldn't just back away for whatever reason.

"Imma go find her," he suddenly said, scrambling off to leave the others.

"What—hey!" Hakkaku called after him, standing up with his bowl. "Even so, can't you at least  _eat_ first?"

"Boss gonna go get his ass whooped," Ginta continued to weep, his salty tears dripping into his noodles.

Kouga stormed past through the corridors, cursing himself. What was he doing? The only thing he knew was her name. Not her class, or level even. He scanned through the hordes of students passing him, all nodding to him in subservient acknowledgement. He scratched his head. The only person he knew she was acquainted with was Anzai, but…there was no way in hell he was going to ask that darned mutt.

His nose creased. He had to pick up her scent, at least. He only wished he had paid close attention to it when they met.

"Hey, there's a show right now at the girl's toilet on level 3. Aren't you going to see?" a girl whispered to her cliché. "It's Akane's group. I heard they're teaching a lesson on the new transfer student that came a few weeks ago."

Kouga's ears perked.

"Transfer student? You mean that strange girl? The one who's always seen tagging after Sub-zero Prince-sama?"

"Yeah, that's her! Apparently Akane can't stand her anymore now. That girl is  _always_  with him."

"Serves her right! Talk about being thirsty!"

Kouga ran his palm down his face.

Crap, he thought. She's managed to find trouble with Anzai's overzealous fans. Although he had no freaking idea why she was always with him. He made a mad dash towards the girls' toilet, slicing through the shocked throngs of students. Your opponent isn't them, you idiot, his thought raced.

It's with me!

_**To be continued!** _


	7. Toilet Trouble

A/N: Long-awaited chapter! This one is for Zaacna! :)

**Toilet Trouble**

"Fill it to the brim, quick! Fill it til it spills over the edge!" Bot-chan, the green-haired freckle-face urged.

"We'll keep dumping her with buckets after buckets until she yells uncle!" Akane the leader screeched, as she passed the bucket to Bot-chan, who then carried it over to Chihiro, standing on a chair before a cubicle.

"Here's all the water you can ever want, you vile, thirsty creature!" Chihiro yelled, and she heaved the bucket over the door, splashing its contents onto the person sitting inside.

Tbe girls laughed maniacally as the person screamed.

"Stop pouring water on me, you idiots! I'm going to report you all to Principal Naraku! I don't even know what I did to deserve this!"

Akane sneered. "You incorrigible hussy. That's for sticking your butt beside the Chairman's all day long. He belongs to all of us! Not just to the likes of you! Mirror yourself, you ugly duckling! Bot-chan, hurry refill the bucket!"

"Coming right up!" Bot-chan said. They worked to throw another bucket of water.

The girl squealed again. "I said stop that! What nonsense are you stupid hummies all yelling about! Of course I have to work alongside the chairman! I'm the secretary for crying out loud! And is that how you view me all along, an ugly duckling? I'll make you all pay!"

The girls froze in their positions. Akane gestured to Chihiro to look over the door, and when she did, Chihiro immediately jumped from her chair.

"Yikes, we got the wrong person! It's Kagura!"

"What?" Bot-chan gasped. "You mean we've been dumping water on the secretary AND head of the Sub-Zero Prince-Sama fanclub?"

"And the principal's daughter, let's not forget!" Akane cursed aloud." Idiot! We're supposed to get Higurashi Kagome!"

Suddenly they heard a low chortling laughter from the last cubicle at the end. Its door creaked open slowly. With a weary grin on her face, Kagome leaned out against the frame.

"I knew something was off when you guys came in here and started jumping on someone else."

Akanes face twitched in anger. "You!"

"I'm not sure what y'all put in my drink, but I reckon I have about," and she glanced at her watch, "Oh, around 3 minutes before my next wave of the runs come attacking again. Until then…"

A flash of red, and a patter of footsteps and the next thing Akane knew, the bucket was flying to her face. It hit her smack on her big forehead, and she was sent reeling backwards to the wall with a loud, "Oof!"

Bot-chan and Chihiro gasped as a trickle of blood dripped down from her forehead to her nose.

"Yikes!" they chorused, clutching onto each other in terror. "That girl's a maniac! Let's run of out here!"

"Leaving so fast? And I thought we wanted to be friends!" Kagome said.

The two girls were inches away from the door. Suddenly a rubber water hose lashed around their ankles, coiling them tightly. They tripped and their chins slammed hard on the tiled floor, and they screamed for mercy as they were dragged away.

Kouga ran through the hallway. He saw that a chattering crowd had gathered itself in front of the ladies. No one was brave enough to open the door and discover the source of the horrible screams and wails that echoed from inside, preferring to spin their own theories in excited voices.

He was about to take a step forward when his foot stilled. Chairman Anzai was right across him in the crowd, and the mutt had seen him. Both boys stopped, quietly engaged in a heated stare as memories from their last match at the parade square began replaying in their heads. Kouga's pride was still burning in his defeat.

"I say all of this is happening because of you!" A girl's voice shrieked.

"I didn't do nothing! Quit getting your feathers all ruffled up!" shouted a second girl.

The toilet door finally opened, much to the crowd's sheer anticipation, and a pair of girls jostled their way out, grabbing onto each other's hair and arms.

"If you didn't latch on the chairman in the first place," a dripping wet Kagura said, and she sent a hard slap towards Kagome's face. The crowd oooh-ed.

"You blind idiot, he's the one leeching on me like some parasite!" and Kagome rewarded her with her own whooping smack. She pushed Kagura down and locked her neck in an armhold. "Take back your words!" The crowd ahhh-ed.

Kouga and Sesshoumaru staggered. Kagome had more spunk in her than they thought.

"The GC's coming!" Someone hollered. "The GC's coming!"

"Tsk," Sesshoumaru went. He finally spurred into action, pulling on Kagome's jacket, and quickly dragging her off before she could land  _both_  of them in hot soup.

Kouga reached forward with a "Hey!", but it was too late. The both of them had disappeared into the corner. The students were hurriedly rushing off, pushing into him, before the guidance counsellor could appear.

He gritted his teeth. "What's up with the both of them?"

"Do you have any-" Sesshoumaru started.

"Dude! They spiked my drink!" Kagome raged on at the back of their class, where they were preparing for their next Chemistry lesson. "Because of them I was stuck on the pot for an hour and missed my lunch!" She folded her arms tightly, her face red as a loud growl emitted from her stomach.

"You're full of excuses, aren't you?" Sesshoumaru whispered tightly near her face, his nose almost hitting hers. He took the logbook and smacked her head with it.

She swatted him away. "Off you!"

The chairman grounded his jaw and stormed off back into his seat. Kagome trudged into her own, just as Ginkotsu-sensei lumbered into class, his heavy armour clanking in each step.

Kagome sighed as the teacher rambled on about the periodic table. I didn't just miss my lunch, she thought, I missed my golden chance to finally meet Kouga, and all of it went down the drain.

"Now, can anyone tell me the symbol for copper?" Ginkotsu-sensei asked, hand midway through a sentence on the board. "Higurashi?"

"Ah! Cu?" she quickly answered, caught off-guard.

"Very good."

Beside her Sesshoumaru shook his head. He filched out something from his bag, then placed it on her table with a heavy hand.

Kagome gaped in surprise. It was a egg-mayo sandwich.

"It's not good to study on an empty stomach," he spoke to his textbook, his pen clicking.

She slowly took the sandwich. Her stomach growled even louder. "Thanks…Chairman."

"I have a name, you know," Sesshoumaru said again. Kagome glanced at him. He was sending her that aloof gaze from the corner of his eye, a fine eyebrow quirked.

Just because he gave her a sandwich, he was acting all high and mighty now, wasn't he?! Kagome grinned to herself. She wanted to thrash the cockiness from his face, but knew better.

The sandwich was warm and soft in her hand. "Thank you," Kagome said again, careful to enunciate his name in all of the proper syllables, "Chairman  _Sesshoumaru Anzai_."

Sesshoumaru propped his hand on his chin and narrowed his eyes at the board. Then he nodded, just slightly. "That's more likely."

A few long hours stretched further. The dismissal bell finally rang, and Kagome groaned. She had gone to the toilet 6 times today.

"Kagome-chan, we didn't see you at lunch today," Sango said, meeting her at her table, as the other students packed their bags with rowdy excitement.

"You guys didn't know?" Kagome said, turning in her seat.

"Know what?"

Her chair bumped and jerked. Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru's back as he passed her chair.

"Oh never mind."

"Oh! By the way, Kagome," Shippo chirped beside Sango. "Someone wanted to pass this letter to you. Said it was passed from someone from someone from some…"

Kagome reached for the letter in Shippo's letter, perplexed, as she quickly opened to read it.

"What does it say? Is it a love letter?" Her two friends huddled beside her. "Darn, you're barely a month in this school and already getting admirers!"

_Meet me after school tomorrow, at the same place. No third chances._

It wasn't a love letter. It was better than that. Kagome's grin grew larger, so big in fact that her cheeks started to hurt.

"YASSSSS!" She jumped onto her chair with joy as Sango and Shippo looked at each other incredulously.

The letter had been signed off by Garo Kouga.

_To be continued!_

**A/N: Why is it so hard to write "Sub-Zero Prince-sama Fanclub?" Oh it's my fault. Hahahaha.**


End file.
